Project Summary ? Overall Center Core The overarching goal of the Center Core Grant for Vision Research is to support, strengthen and broaden basic and translational vision science research at the University of Southern California. The Center Core will provide shared resources accessible to a group of 23 outstanding investigators, dedicated to elucidating mechanisms, diagnosis, and treatment of ocular diseases. Currently, these participating investigators hold a total of 28 NIH-funded research grants, consisting of 20 research grants from NEI (including, 13 qualifying R01 grants). The Center Core will support 3 highly integrated Resource Cores: Ophthalmic Therapeutics Engineering Core, Animal Models and In Vivo Imaging Core, and Cell and Tissue Imaging Core. These Cores will offer exceptional facilities, instrumentation and expertise that are essential resources to enhance and expand the research programs of participating investigators, aid established investigators in pursuing research in new emerging fields, and assist new investigators in developing vision research projects. The Center Core will also coordinate and integrate Core activities, promote utilization of innovative emerging technologies, and facilitate collaborative inter-disciplinary vision research. The Center Core will serve as a cornerstone for conduct of impactful basic and translational vision research focused on advancing knowledge of the biology and pathophysiology of the visual system and development of novel therapeutic approaches for vision impairment.